


Принудительная посадка

by AgniRo, WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen, Minor Character Death, WTF Kombat 2021, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgniRo/pseuds/AgniRo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021
Summary: Люк не успевает удрать после взрыва Звезды смерти.Его заставляют сесть на Явин.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Принудительная посадка

В глазах рябило. От боли разламывались виски. Люк попытался сосредоточиться, как секунды назад, перед залпом по Звезде смерти, но тщетно. Сила кричала — плавилась и рыдала; истребитель мотало. Потеря управления. Космос полыхал позади — Звезда смерти взорвалась, но невесть откуда взявшийся СИД, тоже израненный, дал последний отчаянный залп — и Люка отбросило к Явину.

Истребитель крутился, беспомощный. Люк обмяк на сиденье — мозг будто раздирало в клочья. Они звали — Сила звала? Кричали о помощи, а потом гасли. Но крик оставался — безмолвный, но обжигающий тело, кости ломило, словно от жара. Сканеры взвизгнули: противник, тревога! Люк с трудом проморгался. Сконцентрироваться не удавалось. Истребитель тряхнуло, вращение прекратилось.

Он входил в стратосферу.

Его вели.

Люк попытался закрыться от бури в Силе, переключиться на реальность. Его поймали гравилучом? Где-то здесь ИЗР? Нет, его же сажают на планету. Он повернул голову — шею заломило.

Справа снижался тот самый подбитый СИД. Покорёженные плоскости искрили изнутри, но летел он сам. И... Люк сглотнул. Внизу снижался — нет, падал, — второй истребитель. И он узнал бы его из тысячи даже в хаосе Силы — тот самый отпечаток. Последний противник, который едва Люка не подбил. Этот противник падал, явно слепой и глухой, — силового поля от первого СИДа на двоих не хватало. А может, пилоту так же плохо, как и Люку?

Он вздрогнул. Нет, он не сочувствует врагу. Имперцу. Они же враги? Убили дядю и тётю, да. Так сказал Бен.

Люк вцепился в рычаги, стараясь что-то выжать из беспомощной машины. Попытался взять под контроль эмоции и обратиться к Силе. Чуда не случилось. Истребитель затрясся, когда вошёл в атмосферу. Вокруг заполыхало, Люк потерял из виду СИДы. Подкатила тошнота, и в Силе снова как прорвалось что-то — и он рухнул в темноту.

Люк пришёл в себя из-за тишины. Повсюду. Сила молчала — прохладная, спокойная. Он содрал шлем: тело прострелило болью. Н-да, посадочка явно мягкой не вышла. Он открыл глаза, часто моргая, — будто в песчаную бурю сунулся. Над кабиной колыхались зеленые ветви.

Стиснув зубы, чтобы не стонать, Люк кое-как откинул колпак кабины и сполз на землю. Повеяло теплом — влажная земля, листва и резкий запах, который ни с чем не спутаешь. Палёный металл и пластик. Люк вскинулся, но поздно — его вдруг вздёрнуло и впечатало в дерево. Люк задохнулся. Закашлялся, судорожно ощупывая лес Силой: двое разумных. Рядом. И боль — чужая, тёмная, ледяная. Как сразу не ощутил?

Знакомая. Как и мерный звук дыхания.

Желудок скрутило.

Люк шевельнулся, но что-то держало. Рванулся встать — и застонал-таки. Он знал это чувство — когда держат Силой. Он осторожно повернул голову, зная, кого увидит. И всё-таки застыл, не понимая.

Дарт Вейдер стоял на коленях возле остывающего СИДа. Без плаща — но шлем-то ни с чем не спутаешь. Плащ кляксой растёкся по земле, а на нём скорчилось тело. На чёрном комбезе темнели пятна. Вейдер одной рукой поддерживал голову человека, а второй... Люк обмер, когда Вейдер потянулся к груди лежащего. Воздух поплыл над ладонью.

Человек что-то прохрипел. Вейдер склонился ниже, отвечая, и вокруг дохнуло Силой — она плеснула в стороны, как ледяной шторм, и скрутилась, стянулась к лежащему телу. От чужой боли заныло в груди.

Люк, не думая, потянулся ближе — на инстинктах, не осознавая зачем. И вдруг его захватило, повлекло. Джунгли померкли. Звуки, голоса — незнакомые — зазвенели вокруг. Корабельный ангар. Дорогой даже с виду шаттл неизвестной модели, тучный человечек в гражданском потрясает кулаками. Перед ним навытяжку стоит парень — светлая стрижка, лётный комбез.

— Трибунал! — вопит человечек. — Вы оставили пост! И напали на меня! Я чуть не погиб!

Парень молчит. Грохочут шаги — Люк смотрит чьими-то глазами, словно это он подходит сзади.

— Лорд Вейдер, где у вас карцер? ИСБ? Я хочу сдать этого предателя! Его кто-то подослал!

— Я разберусь, губернатор, — отвечает низкий голос — отвечает сам Люк? — За мной, лейтенант.

— Слушаюсь, сэр.

Парень бледен до синевы, губы плотно сжаты. Они куда-то идут. Серые стены, отдающие честь люди в форме. Камера — комната?

Он-Люк возвышается над замершим парнем.

— Докладывайте, лейтенант.

Тот вытягивается в струнку.

— Во время задачи на сопровождение была пресечена попытка подрыва объекта самонаводящимися минными зарядами. При ликвидации последнего пилот шаттла предпринял несогласованный манёвр, и мне пришлось отбросить объект от эпицентра взрыва принудительно.

Он-Люк молчит, чувствуя, какая отчаянная надежда бьётся в парне: ведь Главком — пилот, он должен понять. Главком — значит, опасность, но и справедливость, так говорят на флоте. Люк мысленно выдирается из этой обманки, он не верит, не верит! Но он слишком глубоко рухнул в чужую боль.

Он-Люк спрашивает:

— Четвёртый в прошлогоднем выпуске Академии?

— Так точно, сэр, — от парня тянет досадой пополам с обречённостью. Четвёртый, даже не в тройке лучших.

— Вы действовали грамотно, лейтенант. В мою эскадрилью пойдёте? Стажёром.

— Да, сэр! — яростное счастье обжигает Люка. Он хочет зажмуриться, оттолкнуть его — но он-Люк доволен. И странно... нежен?

«Ещё ведомым со мной полетает», — чужая мысль-насмешка. Спокойная. Будто родная.

Так не должно быть. Имперцы — чудовища. Ведь у Люка такого не было — и с ним никто не летал. Он не хочет этого видеть! И рвётся, как из зыбучего песка, но тот тянет вниз, и буря подхватывает, швыряет во мрак.

Колкие звезды горят вокруг. Космос.

— Я — Чёрный-лидер, к бою.

Сила поёт вокруг, СИД крутит манёвры на пределе мощности. Верещат приборы. От лазерных трасс горит чернота, и Сила... ликует. Он-Люк счастлив. И те, кто сзади, — тоже, он чувствует. Плоскость к плоскости, всегда рядом, ловят врага на подлёте. Понимают с пол-оборота. Это как тепло внутри, натянутое канатом, — его ведомые, Чёрный-2 и Чёрный-3.

Что-то взрывается слева. Чужое внимание, злорадство, воля. Он-Люк резко уходит на горку, не успевая...

— Реверс! — вонзается в уши крик Чёрного-2, и он-Люк дёргает штурвал. Заряд плавит лобовое стекло, визоры фильтруют спектр, датчики... Анализ... Обшивка цела.

Отзвук чужой боли пронзает Силу. Он-Люк встревожен, но рад: ведомый жив.

— Я — Чёрный-3, противник уничтожен.

— Вас понял, противник уничтожен, курс на базу, — отзывается он-Люк.

А сам бросает машину вниз, подхватывая Силой подбитый СИД Чёрного-2. И чувствует, как уцелевший ведомый пристраивается сзади, а эскадрилья вместо обычного построения берёт их в кольцо, сканируя пространство.

Внутри покорёженной машины бьётся жизнь — Двойка, не попавший в списки лучших в Академии, здесь нашёл своё место и не собирается уступать. Двойка, который только что спас своего командира. Он-Люк по рации вызывает в ангар бригаду медиков. Сила говорит, что они успеют. Он-Люк бережёт своё тепло...

А Люк бьётся в чужих воспоминаниях. Прочь! Это ложь. Не о нём заботятся, не его учат летать, не он спасает командира — и плевать уже, кто этот командир. Ведь он мог быть на месте Двойки. Его бы ценили и берегли. Он бы сражался за то, во что верит. На Татуине Люк не верил ни во что.

Он же хотел удрать, как Биггс. Он бы поступил — а теперь...

Что-то сдавливает голову — или сознание? Он-Люк несётся по каньону Звезды смерти, он почти поймал ситхова повстанца — но Сила вибрирует, и нет ведомых, чтобы прикрыть, — чужой залп оглушает. Ослепший СИД отбрасывает прочь, а потом мир взрывается. Люди гибнут, гибнут и кричат, а он-Люк падает, беспомощный и оглохший, Сила неподвластна — она горит, и мозг раздирает крик другого разумного. Ярость вскипает и заставляет очнуться. Он-Люк тщится оживить машину. Тот, другой, улетает невредимым — но вдруг знакомое присутствие прорывается в Силе, тёплое, тёплое, и крик разумного обрывается удивлением. Подбитый крестокрыл кувыркается к Явину.

Упрямое тепло маневрирует рядом — цепляет переменным силовым полем, подталкивает с орбиты вниз. Оно тихо стенает глубоко внутри, обожжённое, но не сдаётся. Притирается к крестокрылу и ведёт его вниз.

Они разбиваются вместе — только он-Люк успевает подхватить всех у самой земли, потому что Сила оживает. Отфильтрованная атмосферой Явина, прохладная и живая, она снова с ним. А тепло гаснет. Нет. Нет.

И Люк рвётся прочь. Но темнота наваливается — забивает горло, как ледяной ветер Хота. Она темнеет от горя — такого, что нечем дышать. Это не его чувство. Чужое. Знакомое. Люк выныривает, распахнув глаза — и всё понимает.

Дарт Вейдер возвышался над изломанным телом, опустив руки. Кулаки сжимались и разжимались. Сила говорила, что на поляне лишь один живой разумный.

Имперский пилот сдох. Враг. Тот, кому досталось всё, — почему? Люк сощурился со смесью стыда и злорадства, и Сила вздрогнула. А через миг чёрная фигура выросла над ним. Горло сдавила незримая удавка.

— Твоё имя? — бесстрастный голос из его кошмаров.

Люк промолчал. Какая разница, что он — Люк Скайуокер?

В Силе вспыхнуло удивление пополам с яростью.

— Место. Откуда ты?

Люк не ответил, но перед глазами промелькнули барханы и стойки влагоуловителей. Фигура старика Бена в серой накидке.

Удавка на горле разжалась. Его впечатало спиной в дерево — снова. Дарт Вейдер медленно выпрямился. Люк дёрнулся — безуспешно, холодная Сила сковала по рукам и ногам. И в ней отразилось странное: брезгливость. Досада. Застарелая боль. Дарт Вейдер развернулся спиной и встал на колени рядом с теплом пилота. Он завернул его в свой плащ и взял на руки. Отошёл на край поляны — противоположный от Люка. Поднял голову к небу.

Люк ощутил, как в стратосферу вошёл небольшой корабль.

***

Лезвия гудели, сталкиваясь. Люк отскочил, но пропустил режущий справа и покатился по полу. Запястье обожгло. Проклятье. Встать — тяжело, но иначе будет хуже. Ситховы браслеты, раскаляются мгновенно.

— Смена партнёра, — приказал дежурный Инквизитор.

Люк медленно выдохнул, пользуясь краткой передышкой. Бен учил его? Как бы не так. Им показывали голокроны с тренировками джедаев — и рядом не стояло. Здесь не скрывали информацию, даром что они «штрафники», сильные одарённые с судимостью. Ситховы браслеты контроля. Люк незаметно потёр ожог на запястье.

Ничего, он справится. Выучится контролировать себя сам и заслужит право на учёбу в Политехническом, пусть под наблюдением и без права перемещения по Галактике. Ему и не надо. Он будет строить корабли, как когда-то его отец — одарённый пилот и техник Энакин Скайуокер.

Может, хорошо, что отец погиб, — он был верен Республике, которой присягал. Он выбрался с Татуина и стал воином-защитником. Что бы он сказал о сыне, который прямо с Татуина пошёл убивать людей просто так, потому что ему кто-то приказал. Кто-то, кому это выгодно. А дядя с тётей что бы сказали? Люк стиснул зубы.

Он не хочет убивать, он хочет строить. И он докажет, что держит в руках эту треклятую Силу и себя самого.

— К бою.

Загудели клинки. Люк ушёл перекатом с линии атаки.

И мимолётно ощутил холодок в груди — странную тоску. А может, это тянуло по полу сквозняком.


End file.
